


Без названия

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [9]
Category: Murder in the Alps (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: по заявке "хотелось бы пейринга с анной" Нам тоже.
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "хотелось бы пейринга с анной" Нам тоже.

Уснуть Анна не смогла. Когда все начали расползаться по комнатам после ужина, она отправилась к себе и легла. Но, проворочавшись в постели около часа, снова оделась и спустилась в гостиную. Проходя, она кивнула Отто, суетящемуся у стойки ресепшена.  
В гостиной внезапно обнаружился мистер Питерсон, раскладывавший пасьянс на журнальном столике.  
— Добрый вечер. Я думала, здесь никого нет.  
— Добрый вечер, милая, вам, гляжу, тоже не спится. Присоединитесь?  
— Желаете сыграть?  
— На деньги, надеюсь? — прищурился старик, выдохнув клуб дыма в сторону камина.  
— Нет, на истории.  
— А, вы ведь, кажется, журналистка, я правильно помню?  
— Да, мистер Питерсен.  
— Кристиан.  
— Анна.  
Старик фыркнул. Да, Отто представил их, но… Приглашение к неформальному общению. Они ведь до этого почти не разговаривали. Отто принёс чаю, и Анна заверила хозяина гостиницы, что он может отправляться спать — уж соседа до его комнаты она и так проводит.  
— Вам нравится Клаудия?  
— Как и любая молодая красивая женщина.  
Он ненадолго замолчал.  
— Я хотел оставить ей часть денег. За хлопоты со мной… Она ведь беженка… Хотя мне, наверное, придётся на ней жениться? Мне хочется передать кому-то результат своих трудов. Знать, что трудился всю жизнь не напрасно… Я пережил их всех.  
— Ваша семья?  
— Жена. Две дочери. Маленький сын. Однажды я вернулся, а вместо дома — траншея. Их закопали недалеко в общей могиле. Почти всю деревню там закопали. Я работал, просто чтобы забыть о боли, продавал всё не глядя. Я… Мне стыдно за это.  
Анна сжала его руку.  
— Я не думаю, что вы так уж виноваты. Времена…  
— Вы ангел, Анна. — Он поджёг третью, по крайней мере в её присутствии, сигарету.  
Неужели Клаудия его настолько не слушала? Ей вдруг представилась картина, как он, так же сидя в кресле у камина, рассказывает что-то своим внукам. Вот этим вот мурчащим голосом. А его колени закрывает плед, связанный немолодой уже женщиной, которую Анна никогда не увидит.

Глядеть на тело, вмёрзшее в сугроб, не хотелось, хоть Анне доводилось видать и похуже. Ей очень хотелось верить, что удивление, застывшее на лице старика, — не результат предательства Клаудии, что он просто увидел тот дом, в который так долго не мог вернуться.


End file.
